


Music of the Heart

by Musicalgeek_1



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Short One Shot, Singing, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalgeek_1/pseuds/Musicalgeek_1
Summary: Modern AU Phantom of the OperaErik Mulheim visits his friend Nadir's apartment, and while lounging around the living room, he hears someone singing in the shower and became curious to know who possessed such a beautiful voice coming from next door.Christine Daae just got out of a horrible audition and fires out her frustrations by singing in the shower. After heading out, she hears a knock on the door and turns out to be a mysterious composer by the name of Erik Mulheim who offers her free singing lessons to develop her voice.(Inspired by an opera singer Rolando  Villazón, who was discovered by singing in the shower)
Kudos: 11





	Music of the Heart

Erik Mulheim strolled towards Nadir apartment, as he usually does on the weekends whenever Nadir wanted to hang out for a boy's night or a study session. Tonight was, unfortunately, a study session but luckily for Nadir, Erik had nothing to do for the weekend so he would've been bored to death if he didn't help out Nadir with studying for a test. He knocked on the door, and Nadir instantly opened it. 

"Finally, I thought you weren't going to show up." Nadir sighed of relief; Erik rolled his eyes. 

"I know I didn't arrive on schedule, but I was only a few minutes late." Erik murmured; Nadir shook his head and invited Erik inside. As Nadir expected, Erik hopped into his couch and sighed of relief, "the elevator was broken, so I had to walk flights of stairs to get to your apartment." 

"I can see that," Nadir snickered in amusement, "well, I'm preparing dinner, so if you just wait a while we can eat before we get started on the tutoring." 

"Alright," Erik agreed. Taking out a phone from his pocket, suddenly, they heard a door slammed shut. Nadir chuckled while Erik was slightly alarmed by that sudden noise. 

"Ah, Christine," Nadir sighed dramatically, "looks like she didn't do so well again in her auditions." 

"An actress I'm presuming?" Erik asked. 

"Nope, she's an opera singer," Nadir responded. He goes back into the kitchen, "She's pretty good but quite unlucky at auditions." 

Erik then hears the sound of her turning on the shower. Erik winces and stands up to join in the kitchen with Nadir until he hears the woman's voice booming to the Queen of the Night by the Magic Flute. An opera that Erik was all too familiar with, he listens closely by pressing his ears against the wall and continues to hear the mysterious woman singing from next door. 

So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr.  
Verstossen sei auf ewig,  
Verlassen sei auf ewig,  
Zertrümmert sei'n auf ewig!

Erik continues to hear her sing as she sang two more songs, even better than the next. Once she stopped singing, he briefly glances at the kitchen and notices that Nadir was still preoccupied with dinner. Erik quietly leaves the apartment and slowly walk to the next door. Strangely enough, this was new to Erik as it is common for his customers to find him online first, now he's approaching a potential client with a voice of an Angel. His face drenched with sweat underneath his mask and his heart beating profusely he knocked on the woman's door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ugh! 

Christine thought as she heads back to her apartment; after finally getting away from an embarrassing audition. What is desperately needed right now is a long warm shower, a laptop with her downloaded broadway bootlegs and a wine bottle so that she may relax and completely forget about tonight. Once entering her apartment, Christine carelessly threw her keys aside to the nearest desk and tossed off all her clothes on to the floor, not caring at all about making a mess. Christine turns on the shower and waits for the water to warm up before heading inside, as Christine washes her hair and her body, she began to sing a moderately furious aria. 

Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen,  
Tod und Verzweiflung flammet um mich her!  
Fühlt nicht durch dich Sarastro  
Todesschmerzen,  
So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr.  
Verstossen sei auf ewig,  
Verlassen sei auf ewig,  
Zertrümmert sei'n auf ewig  
Alle Bande der Natur  
Wenn nicht durch dich!  
Sarastro wird erblassen!  
Hört, Rachegötter,  
Hört der Mutter Schwur!

After singing Queen of the Night, including two other songs, she turns off the shower and walks out feeling fresh and instantly relieved. She goes to her room and puts on her most comfortable pj's that is an oversized graphic T-shirt, and her baggy black basketball shorts. Before she can hop into bed, she hears someone knocking on the door. Without thinking, she walks towards the door, opening up her door to reveal a man wearing nothing but black clothing and a full black mask. 

"Hello, Miss I-"

She slams the door to his face. With widened eyes, she thought to herself, 'what was I thinking? I should've checked the peephole to see who it was as now I have to deal with a masked criminal!' 

"Miss! I genuinely apologize for my appearance, it's just that you have such a lovely voice and I had to know who that voice belonged too." 

"Oh god, I must've sung too loud!" Christine whispered to herself. Before calling the police for suspicious activity, she heard a familiar voice from outside her apartment. 

"Erik! What are you doing?" The voice scolded. She quickly knew that it came from her old friend Nadir, who is also her neighbour from next door. 

"I-I'm sorry, I heard a voice coming from this apartment, and I couldn't help-" 

"Alright, alright!" Nadir cut him off. Not wanting to hear any excuses from him; she heard another knock at the door and looked into her peephole, where she sees a very annoyed Nadir with the masked man behind him.

"Nadir, who is this?" Christine asked; opening the door slightly.

"That is my infuriating friend Erik," Nadir responded. Pointing towards his masked acquaintance, "I'm sorry for his rude introduction. He doesn't live around this building as he is just visiting to help me with schoolwork." 

"I see," Christine softly spoke, still rather uncomfortable of having a masked man in their presence. 

"Well, to his defence he is a private vocal teacher, a passionate one too," Nadir remarks. Trying to make humour of this awkward conversation, "once he hears something musically, he follows the music unintentionally as if he is in his own little world." 

"Nadir! Miss, my name is Erik Mulheim. I indeed work as a private vocal coach, after hearing you sing I believe that your voice has full potential. So I would hope that you would allow me to give you vocal lessons at no charge at all, as long as you allow me to help advance your voice," Erik interrupts, "I don't blame you for not trusting me, but I hope you reconsider my proposal."

"I-" She trailed off, unsure of whether or not she should trust Erik. He's been very polite to her, but the thought of having an unidentified man inside her apartment is an instant red flag. Suddenly he offers her a card, she hesitantly grabs it and scans the card that says 'Angel of Music Vocal Academy: Mr. Erik Mulheim, private vocal coach', she looked up at Erik once more, hoping she could see the man behind the mask. If he was not wearing a mask; she might've re-evaluated her decision. 

"I've written down my available zoom meeting schedule and info at the back of my business card." He added, pointing towards his card, "Please think about it." 

"Sorry for the trouble Christine," Nadir apologized as they went back to his apartment. Christine quickly closes her door and locks it securely, hoping that no one else will bother her tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later it was finally Saturday again, Christine holds Erik's business card once more, seeing that his open schedule was today in about a few minutes. Erik had never left her mind since she first met him, it's as if he left a permanent mark in her thoughts so that she wouldn't forget his offer, something that Christine can't help but admire. The man was mysterious and skeptical, but he managed to persuade her from not throwing away his business card, not only that, but Christine needed the lessons. Nothing was working out, and her current voice teacher was slowly careless about Christine's benefit for a successful career in the opera, this could be her last chance at success as long as she trusts him. Besides, if he wasn't telling the truth online, all that Christine had to do was leave the meeting and figure out a way to get rid of him. Nervously she began to type his info and waited for the meeting to start. 

"Miss Daae!" Erik beamed, his beautiful voice lit up as he said her surname. She looked around his office and noticed a bunch of instruments and music sheets around his area. In front of him, was a keyboard, "I must admit that I didn't expect you to show up at all." 

"Me neither," She admits shyly, impressed that he was telling the truth about being a music coach, but is he a good one? "Well, I'm ready whenever you are, maestro." 

Erik chuckled deeply, "Let's begin our vocal lessons."


End file.
